Mind Games
by poisonrain
Summary: It's been three years since Logan left, and a lot can change. The older students have grown up, and are in training to become full-fledged X-men, while pursuing or training for future careers as well. L/M rated T for saftey, although its probably K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X men is not mine!

A/N: My first Rogan! My very limited knowledge comes from the first movie. I watched it when I was young, and the only actor that made an impression on me was Anna Pequin. So I watched it again like a couple months ago, and _come on_, it's totally blatantly Rogan. (Okay, it's not, but in my head it is). I'm kind of boycotting x2 and x3 though, I don't like where the storyline is going :P. Umm so the point of this is to emphasize that these characters are adults now, about 21 22ish, and to make their characters more dimensional. Oh, and to avoid portraying Jean as a - um - witch. I don't love her, but she's sorta cool, so.. idk. This first chappie is sorta to "set the scene". Leave reviews! (or don't, I know there's not much to review, haha). And I don't pretend to know _anything_ about psychology. So the "advice" that Dr. Grey gives? Ignore it, it has no truth to it! (At least, not intentionally)

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

10:14 a.m.

"…And then I wake up. But I can still hear the voices in my head, taunting him, teasing him. 'Silly rabbit… Trix are for kids."

Marie leaned back in her chair, glaring over her clipboard.

"You're making fun of me."

"But, doc!" Bobby tried his best to look scandalized. "Aren't you supposed to be sympathetic to your patient's issues, no matter how… extreme… they might seem?"

"Not when you're blatantly insulting me, Bobby – and your fifteen minutes are up, you can leave now."

* * *

11:00 a.m.

Watching a smirking Hank leave the med-lab, Marie passed her hand over her face. Three years of training with Dr. Grey, and she was finally ready to interact with real people in the professional setting. First up: psychology.

"_Just sit with some students and staff for fifteen minutes," _Jean had said,_ "and see what you come up with. Careful observation is a key skill in psychology."_ Marie had agreed, enthusiastically, and was confident she could do a good job. Dr. Jean had complimented her many times for her quick grasp of psychological theory, and besides, the patients would most likely be people she knew well.

'_That was where I went wrong,' _Marie thought dejectedly, _'Assuming that my closest friends would show some consideration and try to make things easier for me.'_

Almost everyone she had seen that day – Scott, Bobby, Ororo, Kitty, Hank – had been unbelievably silly, screaming loudly, describing strange (and obviously made-up) dreams, and acting totally out of character.

Marie bit her lip, waiting for Dr. Jean to come in and discuss the day's session. She glanced down at her clipboard, and found that next to the names of her patients, she had started to write something, and then scribbled it out. Started again, then scribbled. Started, then scribbled. She sighed when she realized there were no legit _notes_ on her clipboard at all.

* * *

11:08 a.m.

"…and so judging by _that_ little performance, he should be schizophrenic _and_ xenophobic! Isn't that an oxymoron? Isn't that impossible? But it doesn't even matter, Jean, because none of them were even bothering to even _pretend_ they were taking it seriously!"

Marie blew into her handkerchief, and Jean nodded sympathetically.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Marie snorted and threw the wadded up, gooey, handkerchief in Dr. Grey's direction.

"It's just, that line we're supposed to draw, between professionalism and human compassion, I felt so –sniff- so sure that I could do it, you know? I felt I could make the distinction, _especially_ with people I've lived with for three years! If I can't do it now, how can I expect to deliver accurate results with –sniff– with complete _strangers_?"

Jean walked over and laid a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"It's alright, Marie, it was your first time. Now, it was bound to be a bit of a fluke – the patients _are_ people you know, so not only are the results more likely to be influenced by your own bias, but the patient is likely to withhold or mislead, out of the fear of being judged. It's the difference between telling your deepest, darkest, secret to your mother, versus telling a complete stranger. You'd be surprised how many people pick the latter."

Yeah, they'd talked about that particular example at length during classes. It didn't make Marie feel much better though.

"I still feel like I should have been able to exert _some_ control over the situation, though. There must have been _something_ I could have done to…to look _inside_ themselves, or something, and make them reach down into the core of their _soul_ and, and…"

Jean laughed.

"All things considered, I think you did a good job today. You might not have felt like you had a lot of control over your patients, but you did control yourself. And you controlled your temper, that's important. You also let them talk, or scream, as the case may be, about whatever they wanted. Letting your patient know they can talk freely with you is, again, important. I know these are things we've talked about already, but sometimes, in practice, it's difficult to realize which skills you're using, and which one's you're forgetting to use. Your communication skills are fine – now we just need to work on your manipulation."

Marie grinned.

"Manipulation?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking," laughed Jean, "but manipulation can be quite helpful in directing a conversation to go where you want it. That way, your patient is free to talk… but you also get the information you need to help them."

"Thanks, Jean. I'll be more composed next time, I swear."

"Don't even worry about it. Listen, you and 'Ro want to eat out today? I feel like I haven't seen natural daylight in months."

Looking at their metallic, sterile surroundings, Marie smiled.

"I'll be in the garage in like ten minutes," Marie called, picking up her messenger bag and striding out of the med-lab. "And don't worry about 'Ro, I'll ask her on the way up!"

* * *

10:40 a.m.

"Wheeeeee!"

"Are you sure Scott won't mind?"

"It's okay, I'll just tell him that I couldn't help it."

"Wheeeeeee!"

"And he'll buy that?"

"He will if I tell him that the Logan in my head made me do it"

"Wheeeeeee!"

Ororo laughed, and Marie accelerated.

Who said girls didn't like motorcycles?

* * *

10:50 a.m.

"Whaddaya mean, they're still serving breakfast?"

Ororo peered at the menu.

"It says here that they don't serve lunch until 11:30."

"Which, technically, is when we should have gotten here…"

Marie smirked.

"Don't lecture Jean, I think you had the most fun out of all of us!"

Jean grinned.

"I won't deny that it _was_ an adrenaline rush, pushing 120 on residential streets. Running those three red lights. Actually hovering above the street when we hit that rain puddle."

"Kudos to Charles for that particular physics lesson on hydroplaning," Ororo said, flipping the menu closed. "I think maybe he might have been trying to warn against reckless driving… but that message may have been lost on, oh, the entire class, when he started reminiscing in a dream-like voice. And I don't see what's wrong with having pancakes for lunch."

* * *

11:40 a.m.

"I don't know what came over me, Scott, honest."

"Don't apologize, Marie, it's not your fault."

"I just feel so bad about it! It's _your _motorcycle, after all, and I would _never_ steal!"

Cue puppy dog eyes.

"Don't – don't think of it as stealing, Marie, you just _borrowed_ it. I mean, you came back with it, right?"

"Thanks, Scott. I just don't know how to control all these people in my head, sometimes."

"I completely understand. And you're doing such a good job, too. You've only taken my motorcycle two or three times this month. I really think you're getting better."

"Thanks Scott, I think I am, too."

* * *

11:50 a.m.

"Getting better at not getting _caught_!"

St. John rolled his eyes and smiled. They were in the rec room, filled with noisy games of pool, foosball, and air hockey.

"Where're 'Ro and Jean?"

"I dropped them off about a block away, so they're walking back. I can explain to Scott why Logan convinced me to take his motorbike, but not why I dragged Jean and 'Ro with me." She paused. "Come to think of it… I probably could."

"When's your next sparring session?"

"Not 'til tonight. Scott still wants to work on my super-skin."

St. John smirked at the sarcasm in her voice.

"Me too. You'd think it'd be simple – I either shoot fire, or don't. But no, I have to control the exact _temperature_ as well. There's nothing _wrong _with using human tools, you know. The next time I want to dry my hair, I'll use a _hair-dryer_. It's what they're _for._ St. John patted his slightly singed hair as Marie dissolved into giggles beside him.

* * *

A/N: Review! Go! Do it! :) I desperately want to go to Canada now. We usually go to Toronto like once a year cuz my parents friends are up their and we're friends with their kids too.. but we didn't go this year! And I found out that X files was filmed in Vancouver for a couple episodes. aaaand wasn't marie picked up by logan in Canada? Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine. neither is the line at the beginning of the story, for that matter, it's from Fresh Prince of Bel Air.  Love that show! And I'm stealing a Harry Potter quote in this chapter. :P

A/N: So about that last chapter. I took AP Physics my sophomore year, and we actually _did_ have a cool lesson on hydroplaning. It had the reverse effect on me, however, I believe I became one of the most conscientious drivers because of that (read: I drive slowww in the rain :P ). And I actually did some math for you guys in this chapter, trying to be all accurate about how many bottles of beer could be counted in 20 minutes. Oh, and try to note the times. it's a little funny :P

* * *

1:20 p.m.

"Yawn."

* * *

1:40 p.m.

"I'm bored."

* * *

2:00 p.m.

"…1,259 bottles of beeeeeer…"

* * *

2:20 p.m.

"Take one down, pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wall!"

"What happened to bottles 984 through 1?"

"Counting backwards is hard…"

* * *

2:40 p.m.

"Are we done now?"

* * *

3:00 p.m

"How about _now_?"

* * *

3:20 p.m.

"Oh look, it's the May centerfold for- _hah_. Almost had you there."

* * *

3:40 p.m.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

4:00 p.m.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

4: 20 p.m.

"I need to stre-_oh. _Oh. Scott…"

"Concentrate, Marie."

She bit her lip. She could feel the familiar tingle creeping into her fingers again. She had been holding Scott's arm for the past three hours, and nothing had happened. She had had relative control over her skin for a year now, but Scott was really pushing that Marie make sure she was able to control it. Fully. Under any circumstances.

This consisted of him hiding behind pillars and jumping out whenever she walked linking arms with others. It wouldn't do to lose her control under fear.

This consisted of him making Jubilee hold her hand while he yelled at her about nothing. It wouldn't do to lose her control under stress.

This consisted of having sparring practice _all day_ before working on skin control. It wouldn't do to lose her control under physical exhaustion.

Marie sighed. _'That'_, she thought, _'is dedication'_. Thankfully, Scott was just as passionate about all of his students, and Marie did not have to suffer alone. In the beginning, she had wished she would be paired with 'Ro or Hank, the seemingly 'nicer' mentors. But after three years of punching each other, she couldn't help but form some kind of a bond.

And now Scott was simply testing how far Marie's skin could be pushed.

* * *

4:40 p.m.

She was sweating, actually sweating from the effort of keeping her skin under control. How had she gone from completely fine two minutes ago, to almost no control?

Marie closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought that maybe her pursuit of medicine with Dr. Grey had helped her with controlling her skin so far. It had helped her to understand it, at any rate. So she focused on that now, recalling any bits of information from Dr. Grey's lesson that might help her.

Control… Jean had said she'd had good control. But… now she could sense a spark from her finger traveling lazily up Scott's arm, not quite soaking through his skin just yet.

Marie opened her eyes and straightened up. She'd be damned if she lost control over a situation _again._

She looked at her fingers with narrowed eyes, and said in the most authoritative voice she could muster -

"No."

And the switch inside her turned off.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

Marie nearly skipped into dinner.

"So I guess it was like… a naughty pet, all along."

Jubilee giggled.

"Nice, chica. So you can finally join me in some _real_ training?"

"As of tonight, skin-sessions are officially over!"

Marie clapped her hands delightedly, but upon noticing that St. John was sitting right next to her, rearranged her facial expression to one more suited for the bedside of a dying friend.

He chuckled.

"I guess I'll just have to find someone else to commiserate with. There's just me, Bobby, and Kitty left, now."

"Bobby's further behind than both of you," Jean put in, leaning across Jubilee to grab the salt. "He's got more to do though… ice can be more temperamental than any other element."

"Yeah.. ice, sleet, hailstones, water… he's got to master all of those."

"Is that where he is now? Still with Hank?"

"Yeah, I saw them when I was coming up here…"

Marie leaned back and let the voices wash over her. _No more skin sessions_. Tonight, she would get to _fight._

* * *

7:30 p.m.

The Danger Room looked the same as always. Marie was a little disappointed. She expected an obstacle course, maybe even fighting with _real_ weapons this time. But in fact, the only thing different about the room was that now, instead of just Scott standing in the center, Ororo was there, as well.

"Don't look so disappointed, Marie."

Was she that transparent?

"We're just going to start of with basic hand to hand combat, Marie"

_Again._

"But this time, 'Ro will join in. Two against one."

_Well, that sounded a little better._

"Don't worry, we'll take it easy on you."

* * *

7:31 p.m.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

"That's what I _thought._"

Marie let go of the arm she had been holding twisted behind Scott's back, and got up from the floor.

"_Jesus_, Marie, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Uh…_you _were the one that taught me that move."

"Yes, but I was expecting it to take longer for…look, a punch, or a kick, or whatever, is only worth the amount of power put behind it."

"Well, you said you'd go easy on me. It was very patronizing."

"_That's_ all it took to…Well," he said straightening up and smoothing his suit, "I guess you won't mind if we accelerate your training then."

Marie beamed.

Scott rubbed his arm.

Ororo still hadn't stopped laughing.

* * *

A/N: Review!


End file.
